1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mail receptacles and more particularly pertains to a new mail receptacle that would protect users and mail carriers from terrorism when delivering mail to or retrieving it from mailboxes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of mail receptacles is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,113 describes a mailbox having transparent panels such that its contents can be viewed from a considerable distance. Another type of mail receptacle is U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,974 describes a security mailbox with improved anti-tamper means. U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,441 describes an elevating mailbox that has an electric motor operated by a remote control.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that will aid in eliminating the threat that terrorism poses to the delivery of mail.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by utilizing louvers and fans to provide improved air flow through the housing, metal detector assembly to detect bombs, and a remote door opening assembly to aid in the safe removal of explosives.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new mail receptacle that would allow household residents and mail carriers to readily identify if a dangerous item had been placed inside a mailbox.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new mail receptacle that would greatly reduce the likelihood of a mail carrier or household resident being victimized by terrorism and injured when opening a mailbox or being infected with illness from contaminated mail.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a housing having a body portion with an opening therein. A door is attached to the body portion for selectively opening or closing the opening in the housing. The body portion has a plurality of louvers extending therethrough such that air may freely enter and leave the housing.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty, which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.